


Di Antara Surat Yang Melintasi Dunia

by greatenigma



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatenigma/pseuds/greatenigma
Summary: Para pengantar surat itu pergi. Kadang jauh, kadang sangat jauh, tapi tak jarang pula dekat.Namun sejauh apapun mereka pergi, selalu ada alasan bagi mereka untuk kembali.
Relationships: Kirishima/Saeki (Underworld Capital Incident)
Kudos: 8





	Di Antara Surat Yang Melintasi Dunia

Para pengantar surat itu pergi. Kadang jauh, kadang sangat jauh, tapi tak jarang pula dekat.

Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang begitu jauh namun sebenarnya dekat, dan begitu dekat namun sebenarnya jauh. Saeki selalu memperhatikan para pengantar surat. Setiap hari ada surat yang datang dan ada pula yang pergi. Begitu seterusnya, tak pernah berhenti. Mereka pergi, kadang jauh, kadang sangat jauh, tapi tak jarang pula dekat.

Di antara para pengantar surat tersebut, hadir para anomali.

Keberadaan mereka adalah pertanyaan dan mereka tak pernah mempunyai jawaban. Para anomali bepergian jauh. Pergi ke masa lalu atau masa depan, tidak terikat oleh ruang dan waktu. Mereka mengantarkan pesan, memenuhi tugas dengan bangga.

Namun mereka selalu diliputi rasa takut akan terror yang menghantui bayang-bayang mereka. Yaitu ketika mereka jatuh pada kenihilan. Mereka tidak hidup, namun tidak pula mati. Mereka jatuh dalam kehampaan. Dan itulah definisi mereka tentang kematian.

Tetapi di antara surat-surat yang melintasi ruang dan waktu, Saeki yakin selalu ada alasan yang dapat membawa mereka kembali.

***

“Hari ini apa? Coba aku tebak. Pasti buat kucing kunti yang suka nangkring depan pagar rumahku.”

Saeki tertawa kecil. “Apaan tuh. Kamu lagi ngelucu, Kinoshita?”

Pemuda itu, Kinoshita, ikut tertawa. “Gak lucu yah. Yaudah deh. Yang ini mau dikirim ke mana, Yang Mulia?”

“Ke tukang buah yang ada di sebelah rumah kakek.”

Kinoshita kali ini tertawa lebih keras. “Apaan tuh? Maksa banget! Buat apa coba!”

Saeki tersenyum kecut. “Serius tahu. Gak usah ngakak gitu juga deh.”

Kinoshita akhirnya bisa mengendalikan tawanya. “Sori-sori. Oke deh. Langsung diproses kok.”

“Terima kasih.” Saeki kembali tersenyum.

“Kalau gak ada yang dikirim gausah mak-”

“Kinoshita.”

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara. Saeki juga ikut-ikutan melihat ke arahnya.

“Oh. Udah mau pergi ya? Aku yang urus orang sebelah deh. Kamu lanjut aja.”

Yang memanggil membungkuk hormat. Saeki meliriknya sekilas. Berusaha untuk mencuri pandang.

“Ngapain curi-curi pandang gitu.”

Suara Kinoshita memecah lamunannya. “Dih. Curi-curi pandang apaan!”

“Ketahuan banget tahu.” Kinoshita mencibir.

Saeki terdiam. Berpikir sebentar. “Dia anomali?”

Kinoshita mengangguk membenarkan. “Yep. Biasa aja kan? Gak aneh-aneh kayak yang orang bilang. Kecuali bagian bawa pedangnya. Itu cerita lain.”

Bawa pedang. Yang itu emang aneh sih. Tapi diluar itu, entah kenapa Saeki mengaguminya.

Kinoshita menyeringai. “Kenapa? Tertarik? Nanti aku kenalin-”

“Pergi sana.”

***

Saeki masih rajin mengirim surat, entah untuk siapa. Sore ini ia datang kembali ke kantor pos. Tetapi tidak disertai dengan tawa. Senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya juga entah hilang ke mana. Di tangannya ada surat yang berbeda dari biasanya. Saeki memandang surat itu dalam diam. Apa jawaban yang bisa ia berikan jika Kinoshita atau entah siapa bertanya tentang suratnya nanti?

Saeki menghela nafas berat. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. Ia berjalan lesu ke arah loket.

“Selamat sore.”

Itu bukan Kinoshita. Saeki diam membeku di depan loket.

“Ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

Saeki merasa kepalanya kosong seketika. “Ah. Itu. Aku... Ingin mengirim surat.”

Pemuda di hadapannya diam saja, namun tidak dengan pandangannya. Ia menatap tajam tanpa keraguan. Itu membuat Saeki semakin gugup. “Tapi… ya… mungkin... ini akan terdengar bodoh,” lanjut Saeki pelan.

“Alamat yang dituju?” tanya pemuda itu.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Saeki berusaha menatap pemuda di depannya. Kemudian tersenyum kecil. “Untuk diriku di masa depan.”

***

Percakapannya tadi sore dengan pemuda anomali tersebut agaknya masih sedikit banyak terputar di benaknya. Saeki ingat ketika pemuda itu tidak bereaksi terhadap alamat suratnya. Ia tetap memandangnya datar.

“Surat anda hanya bisa dikirim oleh seorang anomali.”

“Aku tahu.” sahut Saeki cepat. “Makanya kubilang ini bodoh.”

“Surat yang dikirim oleh seorang anomali harus disetujui ketua dewan.”

 _Tentu saja_. Saeki tertawa dalam hati. Mengirim surat seperti ini penuh resiko. Beda jauh dengan mengirim surat untuk kucing kunti depan pagar rumah Kinoshita.

“Aku mengerti.” Saeki berusaha keras untuk tersenyum sambil menarik kembali suratnya. “Maaf. Terima kasih atas waktunya.”

Saeki hendak beranjak pergi sebelum suara pemuda itu menghentikannya. “Saya akan melakukannya.”

“Melakukan apanya?”

“Surat anda akan saya ajukan.”

Saeki jadi bingung. “Gak perlu kok. Ini cuma surat main-main.”

“Cukup main-main sampai anda membawanya ke sini.”

“Tapi tidak cukup penting sampai kamu harus mengirimnya.”

Pemuda itu terdiam. Saeki jadi ikut diam. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang.

“Surat itu bisa mengubah hidup seseorang.” pemuda itu membuka mulut. “Anda percaya?”

Itu pertanyaan yang aneh. Saeki tidak menangkap maksudnya. “Maaf, tapi aku bingung.”

“Saya akan mengirim surat anda.”

Percakapan ini tidak akan membawa mereka ke manapun. Saeki memutuskan untuk menyerah. “Oke oke. Silakan kalau kamu mau ngirim. Tapi gak ada paksaan kok.”

Pemuda itu menerima surat Saeki. “Terima kasih sudah percaya.”

“Percaya apa?”

“Bahwa surat ini akan mengubah hidup seseorang.”

Bingung. Saeki masih tidak mampu mencerna kejadian ini. “Ah. Bayarnya gimana? Aku gak paham.”

“Untuk hari ini, pembayarannya cukup dengan uang muka.”

“O... ke? Berapa?”

Pemuda itu tersenyum sekilas. “Satu senyuman untuk saya. ”

Saeki diam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona.

***

Surat yang diajukan ke ketua dewan memerlukan waktu lama untuk disetujui. Saeki bahkan sudah hampir lupa tentang surat itu. Ia hanya senang mengunjungi kantor pos. Hal tersebut kini telah menjadi rutinitasnya. Meskipun hanya untuk mengobrol bersama Kinoshita atau mengirim surat-surat aneh. Atau sekadar memerhatikan pemuda anomali sambil sesekali melempar senyum kepadanya.

“Kayaknya aku ketinggalan sesuatu.” ucap Kinoshita di suatu sore.

“Apanya?”

Kinoshita tersenyum menggoda. “Itu loh. Kayak ada atmosfer-atmosfer cinta gitu.”

“Kamu mau ngomong apaan sih?” Saeki memandang Kinoshita datar.

“Tenang aja. Si anomali itu bisa jadi pendamping hidup yang baik buat kamu kok.”

Saeki termangu sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia paham akan ucapan Kinoshita. “DIH. Apaan sih! Kan cuma nyapa sekali aja. Tahu namanya aja nggak!”

“HAH? HARI GINI MASIH BELUM TAHU? Aku comblangin juga-”

“Gak usah sok jadi mak comblang deh!” potong Saeki ketus.

Kinoshita menyeringai. Saeki terlalu mudah ditebak. “Mau tahu gak, dia suka apaan?”

Yang ditanya sedikit terusik dengan pertanyaan Kinoshita. “Nggak. Kenapa juga aku mau tahu…”

“Sejujurnya aku juga gak tahu sih dia suka apa.” ucap Kinoshita sambil terkekeh.

Saeki menepuk wajahnya.

“Eh tapi kayaknya aku bisa nebak-nebak deh.” buru-buru Kinoshita memperbaiki ucapannya.

“Apaan?” tanya Saeki.

Kinoshita mendekat, berbisik pelan. “Dia suka kalau orang senyum. Terutama kalau sampai mukanya merah gitu.”

Refleks, Saeki menjitak kepala Kinoshita.

“KEJAM!” Seru Kinoshita sambil mengusap kepalanya.

“LAGIAN. NGACO MULU DARI TADI.”

Ujung-ujungnya, keduanya ribut di kantor. Mengundang mata orang-orang di sekeliling untuk melihat mereka.

***

Kali ini bukan Kinoshita lagi. Pemuda anomali itu yang menjaga loket langganannya.

Saeki hanya bisa menganga ketika mendapati pemuda itu dibalut oleh banyak perban. “Kamu kenapa?” ia bertanya heran, bermaksud menyembunyikan ke khawatirannya.

“Ada yang bisa saya bantu?” Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Kamu babak belur begitu. Habis berantem?”

Pemuda itu menghela nafas berat. “Maaf, tapi saya hanya menjawab seperlunya.”

Saeki menggelengkan kepalanya heran. “Kamu hadir dengan keadaan kayak gitu. Justru aneh kalau aku gak nanya.”

“Ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

Kali ini Saeki memandang pemuda di depannya dengan pandangan masam. _Dasar kaku. “_ Ah ya. Aku butuh bantuan,” ucapnya seriang mungkin, “Tolong anterin aku ke sungai. Kamu kan tukang nganter surat. Abis itu tolong ceburin aku.” lanjut Saeki sambil tertawa garing. “Lupakan. Aku tadinya mau ngomong ke Kinoshita. Tapi sepertinya dia gak ada.”

“Anda ingin saya antar ke suatu tempat?”

Saeki melongo. “Hah?”

Pemuda itu memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. “Anda ingin saya temani ke suatu tempat?”

 _Lah kok. Salah tangkap begini_ , batin Saeki heran. “Nggak kok! Tadi cuma bercanda!”

Pemuda itu diam saja. Saeki jadi panik. “Ah tapi ada tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi. Kamu mungkin bisa mengantarku?” sahutnya cepat.

Menit selanjutnya, Saeki baru sadar akan permintaannya.

***

Ini sangat bodoh. Saeki tidak tahu ia ingin pergi ke mana. Ia hanya mengajak pemuda tersebut asal jalan. Dan yang paling lucu dari semuanya adalah, hujan datang tiba-tiba. Alhasil dia dan pemuda itu cuma bisa diam di depan halte bus.

 _GAK BISA. INI UDAH BODOH MAKSIMA_ _L_. Saeki menjerit dalam hati. _INI NAMANYA MEMPERMALUKAN DIRI SENDIRI. SESEORANG TOLONG._

Keduanya cuma bisa berbagi diam. Saeki berpikir keras untuk memulai percakapan. _Kamu suka apa? Nah itu aneh banget. Atau kamu lulusan dari mana? Lah dikata mau lamaran kerja…_

Namun Saeki baru sadar. Ada satu hal penting yang belum ia ketahui dari pemuda di sampingnya. “Namamu siapa?”

Pemuda itu tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya menerawang, memandang jauh ke depan. “Apakah itu penting?”

“Maksudmu?”

“Nama. Orang-orang selalu bertanya tentang itu.”

Saeki kembali dibuat bingung. “Mereka ingin tahu namamu yah... supaya bisa memanggilmu? Selain itu nama seperti… Melambangkan kedekatan seseorang? Banyak arti sih di balik nama.” terang Saeki. “Aku juga gak tahu gimana mau memanggilmu. Kita bahkan belum tahu nama satu sama lain.” Saeki tertawa kecil.

Pemuda itu mengangguk sebentar. “Anda tahu banyak hal, Saeki.”

“Nggak juga. Itu cuma nebak-nebak… tunggu. Kamu tahu namaku?”

“Kinoshita.”

“Oh. Ya. Haha.” sahut Saeki canggung. _Coba tebak. Selama ini Kinoshita gak pernah ngasih tahu nama orang ini. Sial. Aku masukin juga kucing kunti ke kasurnya._ “Kalau gitu gimana aku bisa memanggilmu?” Saeki berusaha memperbaiki keadaan.

“Aku tak peduli.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Orang memanggilku apa. Aku tak peduli.” ucapnya. “Toh nanti aku mati juga. Jadi dipanggil apapun juga sama.”

Saeki terdiam. Entah kenapa ia merasa iba.

“Saya seorang anomali. Dan saya berbeda.”

 _Apa yang salah dengan menjadi berbeda?_ Pertanyaan itu terlintas di benak Saeki. “Kamu aneh. Tapi aku suka.”

Sekilas ekspresi pemuda itu berubah. Saeki lagi-lagi baru sadar akan perkataannya. “Maksudku, berbeda itu keren. Eh aduh . Gimana ya ngomongnya.”

“Kata Kinoshita anda orang yang sangat baik.” sahut pemuda itu. “Kebaikan itu mungkin tidak seharusnya anda berikan kepada saya. Karena saya tidak tahu cara menanggapi kebaikan.”

Rumit. Saeki merasa orang di sampingnya ini begitu sulit untuk dipahami. Eksistensinya ada, namun ia begitu sukar untuk dikatakan hidup. Ia adalah bukti nyata atas hal-hal yang tidak bisa dipecahkan dengan logika.

Kalau begitu Saeki tidak perlu berpikir. Ia tidak perlu bertanya. Ia tidak butuh alasan untuk berada di samping pemuda tersebut. “Kamu ngomong apaan sih. Gak sadar ya dari tadi kamu yang sebenarnya baik banget. Pake nemenin aku pula, padahal gak jelas mau ke mana.”

“Saya hanya menjalankan tugas.”

“Gak penting kenapa. Yang penting kamu ada di sini sekarang. Lagi pula gak semuanya perlu jawaban yang pasti. Tuh kan aku malah kayak ceramah.” ucap Saeki sambil tertawa canggung.

Pemuda itu menatapnya bingung. “Anda aneh.”

“Kamu juga.” Saeki tertawa lagi. “Kita sama aja. Tapi yang penting sekarang gimana ya. Hujan begini gak bisa ke mana-mana.”

“Kalau begitu ayo kembali ke kantor pos.” ucap pemuda tersebut sambil melihat ke arah langit.

 _Lah. Ngapain pergi kalau gitu._ “Yaudah lah. Gimana nih? Terobos aja hujannya?” tanya Saeki.

“Ya. ” jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Keduanya berlari layaknya nyawa sebagai taruhannya.

***

Sesampainya di kantor pos, Kinoshita cuma bisa menganga lebar. “KALIAN BERDUA SEBENARNYA DARI KEMARIN NGAPAIN SIH?”

Saeki tersenyum memohon ampun. “Maaf. Tadi kita mau beli minuman. Tahunya hujan.”

“Tadi kami ingin pergi gak jelas ke mana. Tapi hujan. Jadi balik kesini.”

Saeki memandang datar pemuda di sampingnya.

“Aku gak tau mau percaya yang mana. Tapi kalian berdua udah terlalu pintar. Mau sakit bareng?”

“Nggak kok nggak. Sampai rumah langsung mandi. Serius deh.” Saeki langsung membentuk huruf ‘V’ dengan jarinya.

“Ya cepet pulang deh sana. Dan kamu.” Kinoshita menunjuk pemuda anomali di hadapannya. “Ketua dewan manggil.”

Mendadak hening. Saeki merasa tubuhnya membeku seketika. Pemuda di sampingnya diam saja.

“Santai. Tegang amat.” Kinoshita memecah keheningan. “Udah ya. Pusing liat kalian berdua.”

Dipanggil ketua dewan berarti akan ada surat yang harus dikirim. Kali ini pemuda itu akan pergi lagi. Akan ada nyawa yang dipertaruhkan lagi. Mungkin itu kenapa ia selalu membawa pedang bersamanya. Mungkin itu mengapa ia babak belur sekarang.

Mendadak, Saeki tidak ingin ia pergi.

“Ah ya. Terima kasih untuk hari ini.” Saeki membungkuk sopan. “Maaf ya jadi ngerepotin. Semoga beruntung ehm... kamu.”

Ia mengangguk. “Kalau kamu masih bersikeras, panggil saja Kirishima. Itu namaku.”

Kemudian ia pergi. Meninggalkan Saeki yang kali ini merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

***

“Kamu mengajukan surat untuk dikirim anomali?” tanya Kinoshita esok malamnya.

Saeki mengangguk pelan. “Ya. Padahal aku gak segitu seriusnya.”

“Tapi?”

Yang ditanya sedikit ragu untuk menjawab. “Saat itu aku cuma berpikir gimana cara untuk gak mengakhiri hidupku.”

Kinoshita diam saja mendengarnya. “Kamu tahu kan. Suratmu disetujui.”

Saeki mengangguk. “Ya. Ini karena aku egois.”

Masih diam, Kinoshita memandangnya datar.

“Tapi aku tidak menyesal. Bagaimana pun juga, surat itu dapat mempengaruhi hidupku.”

“Kamu yakin?” Tanya Kinoshita.

Saeki tersenyum penuh keyakinan. “Seseorang berkata begitu. Dan aku percaya.”

Kali ini, Kinoshita tersenyum bangga. Entah kenapa ia senang melihat Saeki yang dewasa seperti ini. “Malam ini akan dikirim. Mungkin kamu punya pesan untuk si anomali. Kamu bebas untuk berbicara dengannya.”

Saeki mengangguk paham. “Terima kasih, Kinoshita.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Terima kasih ya, Aku tidak jadi memasukkan kucing kunti ke kasurmu deh._

***

Kirishima sudah berada di depan kantor pos. Ia sedang memandangi surat Saeki.

“Selamat malam.” Saeki menyapa.

Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

“Sejujurnya aku kaget surat seperti itu bisa lolos.” Saeki tertawa.

Kirishima tidak membalas apa-apa. Dia hanya diam seperti biasa.

“Ah ya. Kinoshita bilang aku bebas berbicara denganmu. Mungkin aku cuma mau menyampaikan satu atau dua pesan.”

Kirishima memandangnya datar.

Saeki menghela nafas. “Hati-hati. Aku gak paham tentang sistem pindah-pindah dimensi atau dunia paralel. Yang pasti bahaya. Jadi yah… tolong hati-hati.”

Hening. Saeki ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi entah kenapa ada yang menahannya. Lidahnya kelu. Ia ragu-ragu. Kirishima masih menunggu. Saeki hanya bisa berkata sepatah dua patah. “Ehm... kau tahu…”

Namun ia ingin mengatakannya.

Dan ia tidak ingin menyesal.

“Pastikan kamu kembali.”

Kirishima tidak berbicara apa-apa. Keduanya kembali berbagi diam.

“Terima kasih.”

Adalah kata-kata terakhir Kirishima. Setelahnya ia beranjak pergi, kembali meninggalkan Saeki. Kali ini sendiri, ditemani angin malam.

***

Menjelajahi satu dimensi ke dimensi lainnya selalu sulit. Kirishima harus selalu bisa menjaga dirinya dari pengaruh waktu dan ruang. Ia bisa menjadi balita atau meloncat menjadi lansia dalam beberapa menit. Atau jatuh entah di mana dan kapan. Sesungguhnya ini adalah hal yang tak bisa disentuh oleh manusia. Tetapi ia adalah seorang anomali. Ia tidak terikat oleh ruang dan waktu, namun tak lepas pula oleh kehidupan dan kematian.

Perjalanan itu membawanya jatuh tepat di atas tumpukan salju. Ia mendongak, menemukan dirinya dinaungi pohon rindang. Kirishima bersyukur ia tidak terjatuh di lereng gunung atau palung.

Salju. Berarti sekarang sedang musim dingin.

 _Ini di mana?_ batinnya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan baru sadar kalau orang-orang tengah memperhatikannya. Ya ini sudah biasa. Orang aneh macam apa yang jatuh dari langit?

Tetapi tiba-tiba, ekspresinya berubah.

Jalan raya yang begitu familiar. Rumah-rumah dengan model yang ia kenali. Ia hampir tak sadar karena rumah-rumah itu sudah terlihat terlalu tua. Dan halte bus yang tak mungkin tak ia kenali. Ini bukan _deja vu_. Ia tahu betul tempat itu.

Ini adalah kotanya di masa depan.

Terlihat sama, namun sebenarnya begitu berbeda. Rasanya asing. Kirishima menggeleng pelan. Ia harus mencari tahu apakah Saeki masa depan eksis di dunia ini.

Pertama, mungkin ia harus mengunjungi kantor posnya.

***

Kirishima terperangah melihat kantor pos di hadapannya. Ini bukan kantor posnya yang dulu. Yang ini besar dan megah. Ia merasa sangat kecil. Dulu juga tak pernah seramai ini. Dan disini padat, seperti pusat pertokoan. Ia masuk, menemukan begitu banyak loket dengan desain yang modern. Entah sistem antre apa yang digunakan disini, Kirishima langsung menghampiri begitu ada loket yang kosong.

“Halo~ Maaf ya adik kecil~ kamu harus mengambil nomor antrean terlebih dahulu~” pemuda tersebut menyapanya riang. Iris matanya berwarna kuning. Ia tersenyum sumringah.

“Mohon maaf. Saya hanya ingin tahu alamat seseorang.”

“Hmm~ alamat seseorang? Apakah orang kami mengirim paket padamu dengan alamat yang kurang jelas?”

Kirishima merasakan panik sesaat. “Bukan. Maksudku, ya. Aku ingin tahu siapa yang mengirimnya.” jawabnya.

“Hoo… bisa kulihat paketnya?”

Yang ditanya memberikan surat Saeki.

Dan disambut dengan teriakan heboh pemuda di depannya. “UOOH? INI KAN STEMPEL KANTOR POS KAMI JAMAN DULU? TAGAMI! TAGAMI! AKU BINGUNG NIH! BANTU AKU DAN ADIK INI DONG!”

“Berisik! Aku lagi sibuk!”

“ISH!! YAUDAH! Alamat ini ditujukan kepada Saeki? Ha? Ini bukannya temen main suratnya Tagami? Tapi kamu kok bisa pegang? DUH AKU BINGUNG HEHE. ”

Kirishima menahan diri untuk tidak mengusap wajahnya frustasi. “Saya ingin meminta alamat yang dituju surat itu.”

Pemuda iris kuning itu mengangguk-angguk. “Aku gak paham sih. Tapi oke! Kalau Saeki sih, dia langganan mengirim surat~ jadi kalau alamatnya pasti ada.” kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya, menghilang sebentar dan kembali dengan secarik kertas. “Nih!”

Kirishima membungkuk penuh hormat. “Terima kasih.”

“Sama-sama~ datang lagi ya dedek manis!” pemuda iris kuning tersebut melambaikan tangannya.

“Apaan sih. Ribut banget.” Tagami menyahut dari samping.

“Ih itu ada dedek unyu minta alamat Saeki!” pemuda itu menjelaskan.

“Hah? Dan kau main ngasih aja?”

“Abis kasihan tahu! Surat yang dia pegang punya stempel kantor pos kita yang dulu! Kira-kira… 20 tahun lalu? Entahlah! HALO! SELAMAT DATANG! ADA YANG BISA DIBANTU?”

Tagami memandang punggung Kirishima yang menjauh. _Mencurigakan_.

***

Kertas yang diberikan pemuda beriris kuning itu membawanya ke satu rumah. Di antara gedung-gedung tinggi dan rumah-rumah yang megah, rumah itu berdiri, nampak sederhana. Kirishima bergegas memasukkan surat Saeki ke dalam kotak pos. Ia berniat untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini secepat mungkin. Sekilas ia memandang rumah tersebut. Entah apa yang ia harapkan.

Ketika Kirishima hendak beranjak pergi, pintu rumah itu terbuka. Kirishima refleks menoleh, mendapati seseorang berdiri di depan pintu. Orang tersebut berseru, “Ah! Surat ya? Tumben sekali!”

Kirishima merasa badannya membeku seketika. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup. Saeki masih sama, tetapi juga berbeda. Ia lebih tinggi dari Kirishima dan sorot matanya berubah. Jauh lebih tenang dan dewasa.

“Selamat malam. Kamu yang mengirim? Terima kasih sudah keluar repot-repot. Di musim dingin seperti ini pasti berat ya?”

Saeki tersenyum. Masih sama seperti dulu, namun ada kesan berbeda dalam senyumannya. Kemudian ia membuka kotak posnya. Meraih surat yang baru saja dimasukkan Kirishima. Anehnya, Kirishima tidak beranjak dari sana. _Masa bodoh lah. Yang penting suratnya sampai. Tapi kok, kakiku gak bisa gerak ya._

Ekspresi muka Saeki berubah ketika ia membaca alamat surat tersebut. Ia melempar pandangannya ke arah Kirishima. Kali ini terlalu tenang sampai membuat Kirishima tidak nyaman.

“Kamu anomali ya?”

Kirishima mengangguk cepat.

Saeki tersenyum kecil. “Kamu mengingatkanku pada seseorang.”

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam.

“Aku tahu seorang anomali. Dia orang yang cukup berharga bagiku. Bisa dibilang, kalian sangat mirip. Aku seperti melihatnya di masa kecil.” Saeki tertawa ringan. “Warna mata kalian sama. Bahkan auranya juga.”

Kirishima tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, “Sekarang ia di mana?”

Senyum itu tidak lepas dari wajah Saeki. Ia terdiam sebentar, kemudian menjawab, “Sudah tidak ada.”

Jawaban itu cukup membuat Kirishima terkejut.

“Ia tidak mati. Tapi tak juga hidup. Lebih tepatnya, jadi nihil mungkin? Aku juga gak paham.” ucapnya. “Entah kenapa itu lebih menyakitkan daripada tahu dia mati. Karena aku cuma bisa diombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian.”

Kirishima terdiam seribu bahasa.

“Ah. Kok malah curhat sih. Maaf ya, jadi cerita yang aneh-aneh.” Saeki menepuk pundak Kirishima. Ia tersenyum lembut. “Kamu harus balik ke duniamu kan? Hati-hati ya.”

Kirishima mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam. Lalu segera melangkahkan kaki menjauh. Yang terakhir kali dilihatnya adalah Saeki yang melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman indah di wajahnya.

***

Lega. Entah kenapa perjalanan kali ini penuh dengan kejutan. Kirishima menghela nafas. Ia masih harus kembali. Rasanya lelah, namun ia tidak bisa kehilangan konsentrasi.

Perlahan, sekelilingnya menjadi samar, dan sekali lagi ia pergi menempuh ruang dan waktu. Cepat. Segalanya lewat secepat cahaya. Ia hanya perlu jatuh pada waktu dan ruang yang tepat. Dunia di mana ia eksis.

Sebelum mendadak, segalanya berubah menjadi gelap dan kosong.

Sekilas Kirishima merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia mulai tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya. Ia berusaha keras melawan sambil menjaga kesadarannya. Berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kontras dengan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Tidak, ia tidak ingin hilang. Ia tidak ingin mati.

Ia tidak ingin jadi nihil.

Tetapi mungkin sudah saatnya seorang anomali disingkirkan.

 _Ini akhir yang sesuai untukku._ Kirishima tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa. Jagat raya tidak menginginkannya. Tidak ada yang menginginkan pengganggu.

_Maaf ya Kinoshita. Sepertinya aku gak bisa kembali._

_Saeki juga. Aku minta maaf._

Detik terakhir yang bisa ia rasakan adalah tangannya sendiri.

_Terima kasih._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pastikan kamu kembali._

Suara itu datang. Entah dari mana.

Ah. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa. Ia punya janji. Mana sudi ia mati sekarang.

 _Akhir yang sesuai apanya,_ pikirnya frustasi. Ia baru sadar betapa bodoh pemikirannya barusan. _Ini akhir paling tolol untukku._

Ia ingin kembali.

Ia ingin pulang. Ada orang yang menunggunya. Dia harus pulang. Dan ia tak akan mati sebelum ia bisa kembali. Masa bodoh jika jagat raya tidak menginginkannya.

Sekeras apapun dunia mencoba menyingkirkannya, ia tidak akan tunduk pada takdirnya.

***

Hal pertama yang Kirishima lihat saat ia sadar adalah langit-langit yang berwarna putih.

_Di mana?_

“YA AMPUN DIA SADAR.”

Kirishima masih menerka-nerka keadaan sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar suara yang begitu familiar.

“Kinoshita?”

“KAMU SADAR YA AMPUN DEMI ROKKAKU YANG NGASIH MAKAN KUCING KUNTI DEPAN PAGAR RUMAHKU.”

“Aku kenapa?”

“Kamu. Aku nemuin kamu hampir mati tahu gak. Kamu gak tahu satu kantor panik kayak apaan tahu. Dan kamu gak sadar-sadar ini udah tiga haRI!”

Tapi ia masih hidup. Ia hidup.

“Aku sampai gak tahu mau ngapain-” Kinoshita belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Saeki dengan ekspresi tegangnya, kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman penuh haru. “Astaga.” bisiknya pelan. “Untung aku belum gila.”

Saeki dengan senyumannya dan Kinoshita berada di sampingnya. Ini nyata. Bukan mimpi. Dan ia berhasil kembali. Mendadak dadanya terasa sesak.

“Kamu bakal gila begitu tahu berita terngehits-” Kinoshita tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. “Kirishima...” panggilnya. “Kamu nangis?”

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Bahkan baru sadar matanya basah.

Kinoshita tersenyum. Kemudian mengacak-acak rambut pemuda di hadapannya. “Selamat datang kembali.” ucapnya sambil tertawa. “Pasti berat ya. Tapi kamu berhasil.”

Kirishima berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Merasa dirinya memalukan. Kinoshita selalu ada untuknya. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur. “Maaf.”

“Gak, gak. Gak usah minta maaf. Ya kan Saeki?”

Saeki mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Seketika Kirishima ingat akan suatu hal. “Aku telah bertemu kamu di masa depan.”

Saeki tertawa canggung. “Haha. Ngomong apa dia? Memalukan gak?”

“Dia indah. Seperti kamu saat ini.”

Kinoshita menganga lebar. Saeki makin merasa canggung. “Ah. Terima kasih. Kamu tahu, aku hampir gila menunggumu pulang. Yang bisa bikin aku tahan cuma janji kamu bakal kembali. Tapi sekarang aku lega.” ucap Saeki.

Entah kenapa Kirishima teringat akan Saeki di masa depan. Dia kehilangan orang yang berharga. Dia sendirian. Kesepian.

Oleh karena itu, Kirishima tidak akan membiarkan hal serupa terjadi pada Saeki di hadapannya, “Saeki.”

“Ya?”

“Aku mencintaimu .”

Saeki terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Tetapi setelahnya, ia tersenyum tulus. “Aku juga.”

Kinoshita tersenyum. Ia merasa tak seharusnya berada di sana. “Kalian tahu. Aku kebelet pipis. Duluan ya. Sampai jumpa.” ucapnya sambil beranjak pergi ke luar ruangan.

“Maksa tahu gak.” komentar Kirishima.

“JAHAT.”

Selanjutnya, gelak tawa diikuti seruan terdengar mengisi ruangan.

***

Para pengantar surat itu pergi. Kadang jauh, kadang sangat jauh, tapi tak jarang pula dekat.

Mereka hidup, pergi dan kembali. Dan para anomali hidup bersama mereka, meski masih belum dapat memberikan jawaban atas diri mereka. Mereka pergi melintasi ruang dan waktu. Bebas mengelilingi jagat raya jauh di sana.

Namun sejauh apapun mereka pergi, selalu ada alasan bagi mereka untuk kembali.

***

_Untuk, diriku di masa depan,_

_Aku disini. Aku hidup. Bagaimana denganmu di sana?_

_Apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin kamu bertahan. Aku juga terus berjuang. Tidak ada yang mudah di dunia ini. Tetapi karena itu kita bisa menjadi lebih kuat._

_Aku tidak sendirian. Aku yang di sini mencoba bahagia. Tidak, aku bahagia._

_Aku ingin kamu terus melangkah ke depan apapun yang terjadi._

_Aku disini, dan aku hidup._

_Saeki_

_(Haha. Ini mulai terdengar lucu.)_

Ia tersenyum bangga. Surat itu ia lipat. Kemudian ia bangkit mencari secarik kertas untuk ditulis dan sebuah pulpen. Kemudian ia mulai menulis.

_Halo untuk diriku yang bahagia._

_Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih atas suratmu yang indah. Kamu mungkin tidak bisa membaca surat ini, tetapi itu tidak masalah._

_Di sini aku sendirian. Tetapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa._

_Aku selalu percaya dengan duniamu. Dunia di mana kamu bisa hidup dengan orang yang kamu cintai._

_Selamat menjadi lebih baik._

_Saeki_

_(Kalau aku yang menuliskannya, apa masih terdengar lucu? Haha)_

Saeki menghela nafas lega. Ia hendak beranjak ke kamar ketika pintu rumahnya diketuk. Bertanya-tanya siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya, Saeki melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya kemudian membukanya. “Ya?”

Saeki terpaku di depan pintu rumahnya. Memandang orang di depan pintu itu lama. Kemudian ia tersenyum. “Ah. Jarang-jarang aku mendapat dua surat dalam satu hari.”

“Hari ini saya tidak punya surat untuk diberikan.” ucap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tenang.

“Sayang sekali.” Saeki tertawa. Berusaha menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh. “Kalau begitu aku akan menulis surat untuk dikirim nanti.”

Pemuda di hadapannya tidak menjawab. Menarik Saeki ke dalam pelukannya. Keduanya melepas rindu dalam diam, diselimuti salju musim dingin.

**Author's Note:**

> Fiksi ini ditulis tahun 2015 dan telah melalui perjalanan panjang. Beberapa hal mungkin tidak masuk akal (atau keseluruhan, lebih tepatnya). Terima kasih telah membaca.


End file.
